Collars
] Along with safety bells, collars are a part of usual attire for the Submissives at the CTS grounds. They are a product of collective work by the Order of Firekeepers and Clocktower Research Labs, designed and perfected over the years. However, collars can be - and often are - made specifically to suit the lifestyle of a Society member and represent one's desires and kinks. Although there are no general restrictions on the material (except for adamantine) and shape of the collar, a few rules are applied when designing a new one consisting of its coloring scheme and decorations, as they are used for better and quicker understanding between members of CTS, much like the hanky code. The meaning of a collar is defined by its base colour, studs, borders and bands.Clocktower Training Manual - 'Collar Coding for Newbies' Padlocks are also used to signify either the property of the Society or personal property if marked with an inscription. Colour Red Red collar is usually the first that the submissive gets. Most of the time it is a freebie, part of the starter kit provided by the Society along with the safety bells and cuffs. Red collars are worn by submissives belonging to no specific dominant and are uninterested in seeking a permanent owner. These submissives by default belong to Clocktower Society. They prefer brief commitments with short term masters and mistresses. When the submissive is ready for more commitment, they can change they collar to a different one, usually white or black. White White collars are a sign that the submissive no longer wants to be completely free of commitments, but have yet to decide who they want to be owned by. It's a sign that they are interested in a more permanent relationship. This collar, however still states their belonging to the Society just like the red one does. Nowadays, it is becoming increasingly common for some submissives to subtly court dominants by switching from red to white collars. Black Black collars are a sign that the submissive currently partakes in training by a specific dominant thus making them also known as "training collars". This training usually concludes with a long-term relationship between the dominant and submissive. Black also states that the submissive is owned, but does not mean that the relationship is closed. However, it is advisable to contact either the sub or their Master on this subject before making any moves. Adamantine Main article: Adamantine Formed and forged from the emotional energy in the Fire of Devotion by the Order of Firekeepers, adamantine is the strongest naturally-occuring gem in the world. While it is more of a material than a colour, it is also used for coding the collars. The offering and acceptance of an Adamantite collar, also known as an 'eternity collar', is a commitment many society members consider on par with marriage and is not something to be taken lightly. It is no coincidence that those in Adamantite collar relationships also happen to be married outside CTS. There have even been a number of ‘crystal collaring marriage ceremonies’ held in CTS. Important to note that no colour or material signifies the submissive's availability for free use by any random members of the Society. Studs Decorative studs, however, do. There are two types of crystals that are used in production of studs. * Silver Crystal Studs signify implicit consent to free use. It's generally considered good manners to ask the Master for permission anyway if the submissive is owned. * Ruby Crystal Studs do not mean that using the submissive's body is forbidden, but only require an address of consent. A verbal agreement or a single safe bell ring is normally sufficient consent. * The absence of studs mean that the submissive is not interested and does not consent for free use. Borders and bands Two types of border are used to decorate collars, dark blue signifying heterosexuality and dark purple signifying homosexuality. The lack of border means no general preference. Colour bands are usually single (but not necessarily) stripes running around the middle section of the collar. Three types of those are commonly used: * Gold used by the subs that desire to be petted and cared by gentle and loving doms; * Orange signifying that sub prefers a roleplay with resistance and unwillingless and desires to be forced and bent into submission; * Purple bands are used to signify the desire to be objectified, abused and firmly trained by a strict, impassionate dom. Bands do not imply consent for any immediate actions. For consent see Studs. Specific types of collars A number of subs serve a variety of specific occupational roles around the society. The collars they wear usually signify their job and are known as "Job collars". Here's a brief list of those occupations as well as the collars they use: * Keeper Maids, padlocks glow red during work hours, making it clear when they are off-limits; * Slave-Keeper Maids, can easily be identified by their dark crimson dresses and collar frills; * Hoof Maids, usually personally employed, can be identified by the black frills on their collars and their black maid uniforms; * Slave-Trainer Maids, slave-keepers who serve one specific owner, wear dark mauve uniforms and collar frills; * Hearthswarmer Shrine Maidens, wear golden halo-shaped blinkers built into their collars, made to shield their eyes from the brilliance of the Fire of Devotion, also wear long flowing shrine maiden uniforms; * CTRL Test Subjects, can be identified by their hazard pattern borders; * Milk Mares, identified by a bell-shaped padlock; * Couriers, Identified by a Triple-Chevron on both sides of the collar (Mainly Seen at CEW) * And, last but not least, predator-prey fetishists also known as the Livestock, identified by their unique red halters built into their collars, with or without bit gags. See also * Masks * CTS Maids * Shrine maidens * CTRL References